


Heart and Soul.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Gosick
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war seperated the heart and soul. He was fighting in this battlefield on and on while holding on to the jewel that she gave him, believing that he would see her again. She travelled across the world all alone, to see him again, holding on to that promise, they had made, she knows that he is still alive as her heart still beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul.

The flames ate everything in their path, the sky was painted red and they kept on fighting. The murderers had come from the sky and they couldn’t escape. Bombs dropped all around them, taking away every sign of life. There he stood, lost and so afraid holding on to the jewel that represented his soul as agony ripped his very being apart. With trembling steps he walked forward, stumbling upon the soldiers that used to be by his side, fighting without a cause in this battleground. They were cold as ice and he could only scream as the fire burned around them and burned down their souls.

The smoke has cleared, the flames have disappeared, he is walking all alone with blood dripping from his wounds but he refuses to let go of the memory that he holds so dear. The sun starts to rise and with tired eyes he looks up. He can see her standing next to the golden rays, waiting for him.

“Victorique.” Is all he can say as tears fall from his eyes and he keeps on.  
-

The war has ended. The war without a cause has finally ended. She hides inside this house of strangers still waiting for him, as her trembling form withers apart, she believes in him, as she hasn’t lost her heart just yet, he must be alive. She believes in him. They smile at her but it has no meaning, it’s not his smile, it’s not his voice, that she desires to listen to the most. He isn’t here yet. She is taken to the port every day with his name written on a white paper, hoping that he will finally come, hoping that her heart will race once again.

-  
It took him months. To reach the capital from the northern part of the country which everything was buried in snow. He shivered by the chilling breeze and gazed at the sea. He was closer to her now, surely. She was waiting for him, surely. She was alive, he knew it. The ship crossed the ocean and soon arrived at the place he was born. He didn’t run, he just walked out of the ship as the cries of the loved one’s reached his ears. She stood there seeming so fragile like she would break at any moment. He smiled as he approached her.

“Victorique…I am back.” He stated softly as he took of the hat that kept his face hidden, he saw the tears falling from her eyes as her long silver hair danced in the wind.

“It took you long enough, Kujo, you idiot.” She sobbed and then the world became filled with color again, as heart and soul were reunited.

The end.


End file.
